Only You
by S2demostheneS2
Summary: Sakura goes to HK and meets Syaoran. They fall in love but are separated.. He promises to come back, but he doesn't. Why? I DONT OWN CCS
1. Star Crossed lovers

DISCLAIMER: I DUN OWN CCS!

AN: this is my first fic so be nice please tell me how to improve

Chapter One: Trip to Fate 

_Where am I? Sakura thought as she walked around a strangely familiar place._

_She looked around and saw a fountain in a clearing of a forest, not too far from where she was standing. Giggling, she ran towards it and started to splash the water. As she looked dreamily into the water, she felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her waist. She jumped out of shock as she heard the owner of the arms whisper, "Aishiteru, Sakura"She turned around and gazed into a pair of soft amber pools._

"KINOMOTO! WAKE UP!" The teacher turned purple as she screamed into Sakura's ear. She had, once again, fallen asleep during class and she groggily woke up to find everyone gone. She looked at the clock. 4:00 pm…

"HOOOOEE! I'm gonna miss the bus! Gomen-nasai sensei!" She grabbed her things and ran towards the bus stop , but the bus driver was too ignorant to let her on the bus. Downcast, she started to walk towards her home, which would, again, be another hour to walk.

"Sakura!" She looked up and grinned to see her friend, Tomoyo, in her trusty limousine. "You wanna ride?"

"Sure!" replied Sakura. "Um.. if it's not a big deal"

"Omigosh Saku, how many times do I have to tell you? I mean we've only been best friends all our lives NOT TO MENTIOn that you ARE my cousin of COURSE it's not a big deal now get in before I have to tie you to the roof."

Sakura giggled as she hopped into the car and gratefully thanked the chauffer who gave her a small smile in return. She was always so kind and thankful.

"So, what are you doing this summer Saku?" asked Tomoyo

"Um.. I guess I'll study?"

"NANI? Sakura, you can't study in summer. It's illegal to the code of teenagers! Come with me. My mom's going to Hong Kong for a conference and she said I could bring you. Come on it'll be fun! I can design your clothes, and I can buy lots of fabric, and ooooo I can even get you in a fashion show! …." Sakura giggled and blushed furiously as Tomoyo babbled on about how she would make Sakura beautiful even though she was the most beautiful person in Tomoeda.

Tomoeda. Her hometown. She had grown up there along with Tomoyo. She had also grown up with a guy. The guy. He had broken her heart.

Flashback

Sakura had a genuine smile on as she ran through the halls to where she was to meet her boyfriend, and longtime childhood friend, Ryu. She was half an hour early, but she didn't care. She was too excited. But as she turned the corner, her heart shattered into pieces as she saw her boyfriend kissing a girl. Yet it wasn't just a girl. This girl was like her younger sister. "S – S – Saku! Um.. it's not what it looks like!" "Oni-chan! I'm sorry! It's just, It's just –" the little girl didn't have time to respond because Sakura ran home as fast as she could, with tears streaming down her face"

back to normal

Tears formed but she quickly wiped them away so Tomoyo wouldn't notice. She had promised she would be strong. She had promised herself she would never again let a guy hurt her.

In Hong Kong

"Syaoraaaan!" girls giggled as the famous heir to the Li Clan walked through the streets. "Stupid Girls," he muttered. He had had a bad experience with girls. He thought they all hounded him and wanted his money and his good looks. His cousin, Meiling was the only person he knew that actually liked him for his personality, but she had broken off their engagement for another guy by the name of Bret.

As he was driving home, he thought about his position as the famous heir to the Li Clan. He didn't want to be the heir. He wanted to live his own life. Not the life his family had set out for him. He hated the elders for pressing upon him the duties and the ways of the Li family and just wanted to scream at them and run away. But then, he'd have the problem of wild barbarian girls.

He closed the door of his room and frowned. He hated girls. They were the weirdest creatueres. Growing up with 4 crazy sisters and a psycho cousin didn't help either. So he had established the fact that girls were monsters or aliens. Thus, he would never fall in love… or so he thought.


	2. They Meet

DISCLAIMER: I DUN OWN CCS!

AN: this is my first fic so be nice please tell me how to improve

Chapter Two: The Two Meet 

"WOW! IT"S SO BIG!" exclaimed Sakura as she stepped onto the plane. It was her first time and she was so excited yet at the same time nervous. She jumped onto a big chair and started giggling. They were in the first class section because Tomoyo's mom was really rich and in high status. The plane was only reserved for those of high class.

"Calm down, Sakura. People are going to think you're some kind of lunatic" whispered Tomoyo trying to suppress a giggle.

"Gomen, Tomoyo. But I'm so excited. I've never been on a plane before… is it true the food is really bad? Is it true people barf all over the place?" and hten her face went white. "oh no, Tomoyo," she whispered. "What if I barf all over the place?"

Tomoyo brought out a paper bag. "Don't worry, " she said. "That's what these are for!"

Sakura sighed in relief but was still nervous as she took out a magazine to read. She raised her head when she heard shouting and arguing at the front.

A man who looked not much older than her was arguing with a much older man. They were arguing something about business and women.

"I can't believe you set me up with her. I mean she's a complete ditz." Said the younger guy. "She doesn't know anything about me, only that I'm rich and I'm the most wanted guy in Asia. She probably doesn't even know anything about the business, or how to even tie her shoes!

"Calm down, son," said the older man. "I know you're really upset but we need this to make the deal. She may be not as intelligent, but she really likes you because you're a handsome person!"

"Argh… women are so stupid… All they want is money or clothes or a guy to hang onto" replied the younger man. He stopped, and he looked at Sakura who was frowning at him. He caught a glimpse of her emerald eyes. _Those eyes… they're so beautiful_ but before he could think of her anymore, he snapped himself back to reality, gave her a smirk and sat in his seat which just happened to be across from her

She frowned. 'who does he think he is? Stereotyping women… not all women are such gold-diggers. I hate people like that… argh.. makes me so mad' and then her thoughts went to her broken heart and all that had broken it… For some reason, she couldn't put those thoughts out of her head. She looked down as a tear trickled down her face and into her hands. She wiped them away and closed her eyes, as she slowly fell asleep…

Tomoyo saw her tears, but didn't say anything because she knew that if she did, Sakura would bawl out crying and would be embarrassed. She decided to bring it up later. She turned her attention to the man sitting in front of her (the elderly man who came with the younger man) and gasped. "Uh… sir, aren't you Mr. Li, the CEO of Li Corp?" she asked

The older man looked up and smiled, "Yes, I am. Ah… you must be Tomoyo Daidouji. You look so much like your mother. And who is this friend next to you?" he turned to Sakura, who was peacefully sleeping.

Tomoyo smiled, "That's my best friend, Sakura Kinomoto. It's her first time on a plane. The excitement probably wore her out."

"Ah, I see… Oh, excuse my manners. This is my son, Syaoran Li. He's going to be taking over the company once I leave."

Tomoyo took a look at the man. He had chesnut hair that was pretty messy, but looked nice all the same. He had piercing amber eyes that were glaring back at her which made her recoil in fright. 'Man' she thought. 'not a very friendly guy…'

"I'm not taking over the company father. I'd much rather be a doctor. You know, saving peoples lives instead of ruining them?"

The older man sighed, "Xiaolang, let us not talk about this right now. You know you have to take over the company. It's what the elders want." He turned to Tomoyo, "he's so stubborn sometimes."

Tomoyo faked a smile and returned to reading her magazine, but put on a small smile as she saw Syaoran taking a peek at the angel that was in front of him.

20 min later

Yawwwnn! Sakura had just woken up to find the elderly man and Tomoyo sleeping. 'Darn.. now I have nothing to do…' "Damn!" She looked up to find Syaoran clutching a bleeding finger, with an exactoknife on the floor. She took out an antibacterial cloth and a bandaid and handed it to him.

He scowled at her, but took the materials all the same and treated his wound. He had a little trouble getting the bandaid on, but when Sakura tried to help him, he told her to back off.

"What's your problem?" she whispered trying to not wake the two sleeping people.

"Women are my problem." He replied. "You women try to be innocent and whatever, but I see through you all. You don't even know me, yet you all have crushes on me."

"Well, aren't we all popular and egotistical!" she whispered louder. "I don't even know who you are or where you came from, or what you want. But I know that you're a loser and some freak who thinks he's the centre of the world!" She huffed as she turned to her magazine.

Syaoran was shocked… She didn't know who he was? Is she really that behind in news? But then again, the world had just found out a week ago that Li Xiao Chen had a son who was not bad looking. "Um.. do you really not know who I am?" He never got an answer because the stewardess who was passing by squealed and ran up to him touching his face and his hair.

"Oh my gosh. This is a dream come true! THE Syaoran Li is on the plane I'm working on! Oh my gosh oh my gosh! Will you go out with me" Syaoran was about to retaliate with his usually cold comments when he was cut off by a certain auburn haired girl across from him.

"Hey lady, we were having a conversation and aren't you supposed to make people feel comfortable? Well you're not. Now leave him alone, or I'll make sure you're fired!"

The stewardess flushed bright red and bowed. "Hai, gomen nasai Li-san." And she walked away talking to herself.

"Er… what just happened there?" asked Syaoran.

"Look. No, I don't know who you are. But I know NOW that you have lots of women following you. I have no intention of doing that. I don't even know you. Not all people are like that Li-san." She said and turned back to her magazine, which she didn't get to read much of yet.

"Hey… I'm sorry" he said looking down. "It's just my father wants me to go out with so many girls who don't know anything outside of the media… I kinda given up on girls. But you're different I can see. So can we start off to a better start? Maybe, be friends?"

Sakura looked up. For the first time, she saw his eyes. They were a beautiful amber colour. She remained speechless for a second. She didn't know.. Could she trust this guy? "Sorry, Li, but I don't think we'll have another encounter after this. I doubt we'll meet again, so there's no point in being friends."

"But I –" he didn't have time to respond because the stewardess said they were landing and right after they landed, Sakura and Tomoyo got off the plane, leaving a dazzled Syaoran to think. 'Damn…' he thought

As soon as the two girls got off the plane, Tomoyo turned to Sakura. "Why didn't you say you'd be his friend!"

"NANI?" Sakura exclaimed. "You were listening?"

Tomoyo giggled. "Of course! Whenever my Sakura-chan meets a potential candidate for her future husband, my senses tingle!"

Sakura fell down anime style… Tomoyo was way too weird.

That night, Sakura went to bed. 'That guy WAS kinda cute tho… Maybe.. just maybe…'

On the other side of the city, Syaoran went to bed thinking, 'that girl…. So different. So beautiful… Not… Gonaa…. Let … her… get… away….'


	3. Maybe

DISCLAIMER: I DUN OWN CCS!

AN: this is my first fic so be nice please tell me how to improve

THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED! I FEEL SO HAPPY SNIFF GONNA CRY

Chapter Three: Maybe 

PICK UP THE FONE… PICK UP THE FONE…. PICK UP THE FONE…

Sakura woke up to the annoying voice of her cell phone ring tone. (AN: hehe my friend has this ringtone.. ) She groaned as she threw the fone under the pillow trying to muffle the sound, but the voice kept telling her to PICK UP THE FONE…

"All right, all right" she said to the fone. "Moshi Moshi, Sakura speaking" she said into the fone stifling a yawn.

"Hey kaiju.. I see you're still sleeping.. muahahah YES! I got to wake you up!" said a male voice on the other end. "ARGHHH TOUYA! FIRST OF ALL, I'm not a kaijuu, I'm a lady! Second of all, I went to Hong Kong to get away from YOU and you STILL can get a hold of me … THIRDLY.. WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

She screamed the last bit and she tried to not giggle when she imagined Touya pulling the fone away from his ear that would still be ringing from her loud voice. "Ahem… " he replied. "Dad just wanted to know how you were."

She calmed down, "Tell otou-san, me and Tomoyo are fine we're actually going to go shopping today " "Okay, well don't kill your credit card.. you know what happened last time.." Sakura giggled remembering how last time, her and Tomoyo had gone crazy with their credit cards and ended up returning most of the stuff because they couldn't pay for the bills. "I won't," she assured Touya, and she hung up the phone.

Scene Jump to the Li Mansion

"Syaoran! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!" A girl with black pigtails and red eyes yelled from the bottom of the stairs. A groggy Syaoran came leisurely down the stairs frowning, no doubtedly angry that his cousin had woken him up from a pleasant dream. (AN: hmmm wonder who it was about ) "What do you want Meiling?" he asked.

"Well you just HAD to blow off that cute girl on the plane, didn't you!" she replied. He jumped, startled that she knew anything about the girl.. what was her name? Sakura or something like that? "How'd you know?" he asked. "Hehe, it's FUN to spy on my cousin you know… especially when my senses tingle that my favourite cousin has found a possible soul mate huh?" she hinted as she wiggled her eyebrows. "not to mention you were saying her name in your sleep Sakura eh? WOW Pretty name."

"Meiling, I don't even know her. I probably won't even meet her again. Besides, father set me up with this girl… what's her name, Hikari or something? Arghh.. I hate it, but it's for business."

Meiling's eyes softened. She felt so bad for her cousin. He wanted to be an doctor, not a business man, but the elders had said they needed the money from the business and therefore all the leaders had to contribute to the company. "Hey, Syaoran, don't worry. Uncle will come around some day. He'll see that you'd be better at architecture. As for the elders, well they're a bunch of –" "Meiling!" Syaoran interrupted her. He may be mean and cold, but he never believed in swearing.

"Hehe sorry. Well I know you don't like Hikari, heck even uncle doesn't like her, but I think you have something for that girl from the plane. As for how I know that, uncle told me all about your little convo." She saw his shocked face and said, "yup, he was awake… Syaoran" aat this point, her eyes went soft "Don't let her get away. I know I was crazy about you at first, and I really wanted to marry you, but now, now that I've found Rei, I can't let go of him, Syaoran. But if you don't find someone by your 18th b-day, you know what we have to do. And Syao, you're 18th b-day is coming up soon. It's next year. Don't forget…" she walked away, leaving a confused Syaoran.

'Damn.." he thought. 'I don't want to marry Meiling. She's just a cousin. But I need to find someone. Argh.. damn the elders. Maybe that Sakura girl, maybe she'll be good… Argh.. but she confuses me too much… what do I do.' "argh!" he said outloud. Luckily, no one heard him. 'Maybe I'll go take a walk.' He took his coat and his car keys and drove to his favourite coffee shop.

Scene Jump

"TOMOYO!" sakura yelled out as she saw about 50 Tomoyos running in and out of stores with an increasing number of bags. Sakura sweatdropped as she became buried under all of the bags and started to gasp for air. Tomoyo, seeing htat her friend was having trouble, dug her out of the pile and dragged her to another store. But she didn't get far cuz Tomoyo crashed into a door. A door that was so clean, she didn't see it. It was the door to a coffee shop. (AN: hm… WHICH coffee shop I wonder )

"Sigh… Tomoyo, when will you ever stop? We've killed our credit cards, remember last time?" Tomoyo blushed and giggled as she had recollections of the last time they went shoping together. "Besides," Sakura continued, " I'm thirsty, let's get something to drink."

"Okies Saku, let's just find a way to get the bags in there " replied Tomoyo

Many people stared as the two girls heaved their humungous bags into the tiny coffee shop. But soon after, they resumed to what they were doing, all except for a chesnut haired man. He stared at the girl with auburn hair and remembered. "Sakura" he whispered. His whisper caught her ear, and she turned to look his way, but he quickly turned so she couldn't see him, blushing furiously. She shrugged and went to the counter to buy a coffee and as Tomoyo went to the bathroom.

"Wow.. so many choices… mmmm can I have a ice cappuccino and a french vanilla?" Syaoran watched her order. 'Wow, she's so graceful in everything. Maybe I should talk to her.' But before he could get up, four guys, who swaggered as they walked approached her. His eyes narrowed, but he watched being ready for anything.

"Hey what's a cutie like you doing alone in a coffee shop?" asked the first one looking at her perfect body. "Yea, why don't you come with us, and we'll give you so much fun." Said the second one as he lay his hand across her butt.

"Kindly take your hand off me" said Sakura as she took his hand and took it off her ass. But the guy took her hands and pulled her close and whispered, 'What if I don't? What if I take you home and touch you all over and – ' but he never got to finish as he was punched in the face. The other three guys were about to retaliate but when they saw who hit their leader, they bowed and murmered words of apologies as they dragged their leader out of the small shop.

Sakura was crying now and she slid to crouch down burying her head in her arms. She looked up as a hand touched to shoulder to see the amber eyes that she had remembered. "Li-san, Thank you." He took her face in his hands and wiped her tears away with his thumbs and whispered, "don't worry, I'll protect you." Her eyes snapped open as she remembered that her boyfriend… correction, ex-boyfriend had always said that to her. Yet he had been the person that had hurt her.

She snapped her head away, startling Syaoran, but he never got to reply as Tomoyo came rushing to her friend. "What happened? YOU!" She turned and tacked Syaoran and started to strangle him, but Sakura pulled her off just before he was about to pass out of lack of oxygen. She told Tomoyo the story and Tomoyo, in turn, put on her evil smirk. The smirk that Sakura never understood. A smirk that spelt trouble.

"Li-san, would you like to come over for dinner?" she asked Syaoran. "NANI?" squeaked Sakura but Syaoran agreed and Tomoyo dragged Sakura out of the coffee shop before she could say another word. "Why'd you do that Tomoyo? We don't' even know him!"

"Of course we know him. We met him on the plane remmber? Anyways, Sakura, you can't go on thinking about Ryu. You know he's an ass. Besides, this is your chance to make it up to Li! You rejected his friendship because you said you guys would never meet but here he was saving you! IT"S A SIGN! OH MY GOSH! Hehehehehehehe!" And Tomoyo went into a fit of giggles as she babbled on about Sakura and Li and how they'd be so cute together while Sakura was deep in thought. Maybe… just maybe…

Scene Jump

At the Li mansion, it was dead quiet until there was a deafening roar. "WHAT!" It was coming from the office where Syaoran and his father were having a discussion.

"What do you mean I have to marry within 6 months! FATHER it's IMPOSSIBLE. I can't find someone within that time! WHAT HAPPENED TO 18?"

"Syaoran, calm down" Mr. Li said, rubbing his temples. "I really didn't want to do this, but you know how the elders are. I've completed my term as leader and I'm really getting too old for all the stress. Besides, the elders think you're perfectly capable. All you need, is a wife"

Syaoran huffed as he paced the room. And then he stopped. "What if I'm not there for the announcement tonight? What if I don't go to the party tonight and announce that I'm taking over the clan early? What would they do THEN?"

Mr. Li's eyes narrowed. "Syaoran, don't you think about that. You know perfectly well that we could track you down. And then you'd be in much more trouble. Now go, I've had enough of this conversation."

Syaoran left the office and stormed up to his room where he put on his headfones and blasted the music into his ears. Why did the elders have to be so stupid? Why did his dad have to be so weak? Where was Sakura now? Woah.. where'd that come from? He sat up and looked at the time. Seeing it was approaching 7, the time he was supposed to go to their house, he got ready and thought… maybe… maybe…


End file.
